Can't You See That I Love You!
by PikaGirl16
Summary: It's time for Kyo to tell Tohru how he feels. But does she love him back?


**Can't You See That I Love You!**

It was just another ordinary day. Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki were all walking to school together. "It's such a nice morning," Tohru said while smiling. That girl was always smiling. But whenever she did, Kyo and Yuki found themselves smiling along with her.

Kyo was still oblivious of his feelings towards Tohru. But whenever another guy even talked to her, he'd get so jealous that he'd wanna hit something. Tohru was also still oblivious of her feelings towards Kyo. But she was still oblivious to anything about love.

Yuki realized that he wasn't in love with Tohru. But loved her like a mother. She gave him a mother's love and that's all he needed to really make him happy. She really did change his love for the better.

Soon enough, they all finally got to the school. "Tohru!" Momiji yelled while running towards them.

"Oh hey Momiji-kun!" She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey," Hatsuharu was right behind him.

"Hey to you, too, Hatsuharu-kun," Tohru added.

"Morning you two," Yuki also smiled.

"Yeah, morning," Kyo mumbled.

They all talked for a little bit as the walked into the school. "We'll see you later Tohru!" then Momiji ran off, as Haru followed.

"Man, that kid is so annoying!" Kyo closed his eyes and plopped down in a desk.

"Oh, uh.." Tohru didn't know what to say.

"Oh, where's Ms. Uotani and Ms. Hanajima?" Yuki asked while looking around.

"They both are sick at home," Tohru sounded a little sad. She hated when he friends were sick. Because that's how her father died. It made her worry all the time.

"Hey, you're Tohru Honda, correct?" an unfamiliar voice said.

They all three looked over to the new kid, Kazu. He was tall, shaggy black hair, blue eyes, and is very attractive. He only started going to the school a week ago.

"Oh yes! I am Tohru Honda! It's very nice to meet you."

Kazu laughed, "You really are cute." Kyo began to clench his fists. Yuki looked down at him and saw how angry he was getting.

"Oh, um, thanks." She said.

"But hey," Kazu began. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this weekend? You seem like a very interesting girl." He lightly grabbed a lock of her hair and smiled at her.

"Well, um," Tohru didn't know what to say. She wasn't good at this kind of stuff.

Kyo brought his fist up in the air and smashed it down on his desk and jumped up from his chair. "No! She will not go out with you!" Everyone was now looking over at them, trying to figure out what was up with all the commotion.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?" Kazu asked, annoyed.

Kyo began blushing, "N-no!"

"Then wha-" but Kazu was cut off by Kyo.

"Just shut up and go away!"

Kazu began backing away, "Sorry man…" He then ran off.

"You didn't have to be so rude," Yuki said while taking a seat.

Kyo just realized what all he did. He looked over at Tohru, who was also looking at him. He ignored what Yuki said, blushed, then sat back down. Tohru gently smiled at him and then took a seat between Yuki and Kyo.

The school day was now over and Tohru was working. And Yuki and Kyo were back at Shigure's house. "Look Kyo, I'm not trying to start a fight, but what was up with that out burst earlier?" Yuki asked.

"What outburst?" Shigure asked, curious.

"IT WAS NOTHING!" Kyo stood up and ran outside and got on the roof. 'I wonder why I always get so mad when other guys talk to Tohru… wait could it be?' he thought.

Tohru began sweeping the floor. Momiji wasn't there to help her today. His dad told him not to come, because his mom and Momo saw him yesterday. 'I wonder if something has been bothering Kyo-kun lately…' she thought. She finished her work for the day. She walked outside and saw Kyo waiting for her. "Hey Kyo-kun!" she smiled and ran towards him. Kyo hasn't ever walked her home before since that one time when she thought he was a pervert.

"Yeah, hey," he greeted back, but wouldn't even look at her. "Come on, let's head home."

"All right." She smiled and then they both began walking home.

"Umm.. Tohru," he began while looking down at the ground.

She looked over at him, "Yes Kyo-kun?"

"Well, um…" he scratched the back of his head. "You are a very kind person, always caring about other people before yourself. And that goofy smile of yours… it always gets me… and your cooking is really good. And you hate it when other people worry about you when you're always worrying about them. And… you're so cute…" he trailed off.

"Kyo-kun, what are you saying?" she was so confused.

He looked over at her and yelled, "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" he then took a step back, covered his mouth, and blushed.

"You… you love me?" Tohru looked at him.

He nodded his head and removed his hand from his mouth, "I do."

She walked towards him, "Kyo-kun, I… I love you too."

He smiled and took her by the hand, "Come on, let's go home."

She smiled back widely, "Yeah."

Then they walked back home, hand in hand.


End file.
